


Sea Breeze

by Magnetism_bind



Series: The Kissing!Verse [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Come Licking, Come Marking, Dick riding, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Neck Kissing, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Thighs, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Sea breeze: The breeze that blows from the sea toward the land during the day, as air rising over the warmer land is replaced by cooler air from above the sea.While they're trying to collect as many votes as possible Flint becomes aware of one vote he's not entirely sure of - Silver's...





	Sea Breeze

 

Flint doesn’t know if it’s simply the freedom of being away from the ship and the crew or the natural progression of events but now that Silver and he have returned to whatever it was they were doing, whatever they were to each other… (Bedmates, lovers, none of these seemed right. Partners…Flint wouldn’t let himself say the word aloud yet. Friends, possibly. He spends far too much time thinking what Silver and he are to each other than he should.) All he knows is that here they are with this golden opportunity away from the ship and Silver’s going on about the votes _again._

“We still need something more.” He tells Flint, a note of impatience in his voice. “We need to be certain of more of the men.”

“We’ll get them.” Flint’s dismissive in his reply, paying some attention, but mostly watching Silver as he walks around the porch. Now that he’s free to look at Silver again, Flint can hardly take his eyes off him. Silver’s just now coming into his own power among the crew and not yet aware of it. It’s almost uncomfortably arousing to watch him learning how to sway the men this way and that.

“Are you even listening to me?” Silver demands. “Don’t you care about the gold?”

That gets Flint’s attention. He stares at Silver. “Excuse me?”

“I’m doing my best here to keep this crew from falling apart and what are you doing? Acting unconcerned by the whole damn mess.” Silver rests his hands on the table, staring almost resentfully at Flint with narrowed eyes. “What about my vote?”

“What about it?” Flint keeps his voice curt. He doesn’t want to discuss this with Silver; he’d rather go back to just enjoying the sight of Silver’s body. He has plenty of time to worry about what’s happening with the crew, but precious little time to simply enjoy this.

“Shouldn’t you be a little more concerned about what I’m going to do with it?”

Flint rises slowly to his feet, placing his hands on the  desk, facing Silver across it evenly. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying…I don’t think you trust me.” Silver sighs. “Even now.” There’s a defeated tilt to his jaw, like he was thinking about saying something else, as though he were thinking of something else altogether.

Instinctually Flint reaches across the desk and grasps his neck, drawing him closer, his fingers stroking along the curve of Silver’s neck. “I suppose I’ll have to persuade you then. Won’t I?”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Silver’s eyelids flutter slightly and Flint knows if he pushes a little more he could have Silver flat on his stomach, legs spread and open for him, right here over this desk. Anyone walking by on the street would see them. It’s so tempting, Flint has to admit that. But he wants Silver to know his goals haven’t changed here. He still wants the gold and he wants Silver at his side when he gets it. The thought of Silver leaving, especially to join or follow another captain, makes his stomach turn.

“Tell me something you want.” Flint whispers persuasively, a caress across Silver’s hair, tickling his ear with the soft allure of his voice. He doesn’t have to add ‘other than a kiss’ to that sentence. They both know where they stand now on that topic. There’s no need to discuss it. It’s not on the table and Silver knows enough by now to even ask.

“You’d never give it to me.” Silver scoffs.

“What is it?” Flint’s truly curious now, his fingertips pressing more firmly into Silver’s skin.

 Silver hesitates, and then he looks up at Flint, gazing at him, weighing his decision. “That day on the warship…”

“Yes?” Flint draws back slightly, though he keeps his hand where it is. His adrenaline spikes at the mere memory of that day. How had they ever fucking survived it? He still doesn’t know. That day he had wanted to kill Silver. Of course, he had also wanted to kiss him, so…

He hadn’t realized it consciously at the time – it was somewhere in the midst of thinking they were going to die and Silver’s manipulation of the Spanish sailors that Flint had simply thought, _I want to know his kiss._ No more, no less, and the rest had been lost in the flurry of ensuing violence and gunpowder.

“When we were tied up…” Silver begins and then falters again at the sudden tension in Flint’s hand.

Flint’s eyes narrow as he drops his hand. “ _Yes_ …”

“I told you, you don’t trust me.” Silver turns away from the desk, away from Flint.

“You want to tie me up and do what exactly?”

Silver pauses, his face still half turned away from Flint. “Everything I wanted to do that day and couldn’t.” Then, resolutely he looks up at Flint. “I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want me to. I give you my word.”

That could cover a range of things he still might very well do. Flint’s fingers toy with his beard, considering the possibilities. He wants Silver to know that he’s trusted, that he wants Silver at his side, but if he’s honest with himself, he wants to see what Silver will do. Curiosity will be the death of him.

“All right.” He says at last.

Silver’s head jerks up. “What?” He stares at Flint, as though he hasn’t even heard him.

“I said all right.” Flint shifts uncomfortably. “What do you want me to do?”

They’re off ship. That helps too. He still has that room back at the brothel, where he fully intended to spend tonight with Silver again. It will do them both good to take some time away from the pressing concerns of the day.

“Come with me.” He jerks his head and sets off, Silver following him.

 

*  *  *

 

They walk steadily, not so hurried as to be obvious but quicker than men merely at leisure and Flint’s aware of Silver’s shoulder brushing his as the shorter man hurries his pace to keep strides with him.

They reach the brothel and go up the back stairs, along the balcony to their room where Flint closes the door after Silver, casting the room into dim shadows. Not unlike the hold on the warship that day. Flint’s gut tightens at the memory of that, the fear, the uncertainty there, not knowing what to do but not wanting to lose Silver, even as he thought Silver was betraying him. It feels like a hundred years ago.

Silver’s pacing the length of the room, gnawing on his lower lip. “Do you mean this?”

“I said all right.” Flint’s irritation resurfaces. He doesn’t _have_ to give Silver this; it’s a choice, but if Silver questions it too much he’s tempted to withdraw the offer. They could simply continue as they were before.

But he wants Silver to know he trusts him, as much as he trusts anyone, and he wants surety of Silver’s vote.

“Very well.” Silver reaches for the back of a chair and drags it over to the center of the room. He places a hand on the back and waits, a challenge in his eyes.

Flint removes his coat and hangs it up. He turns back and starts rolling up his shirt sleeves slowly, mentally preparing himself for whatever game Silver’s cooked up. Then he walks over, each step of his boots carefully measured as he approaches Silver. He takes a seat in the chair and looks up at Silver with expectantly, wary eyes.

Silver draws in a breath. “All right then.” His hand brushes the back of Flint’s neck and Flint leans into it, missing it when Silver moves away again.

Silver looks around the room thoughtfully. “If we were in your cabin, there would be rope.” He mutters almost to himself.

Flint clears his throat. “There’s rope in the lower left drawer of the bureau.” He’d discovered the rope this morning when he had gone through the bureau.

Silver raises an eyebrow. He opens the drawer and raises his eyebrow higher when he pulls out a slim length of rope. “How did you know that?”

“This room has been used for a variety of enjoyable purposes.” Flint murmurs. He tilts his head back, gazing at Silver. “You’re not the first person to want to tie someone up, you know.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Silver licks his lips. “I simply meant… it’s certainly handy.”

He walks around behind Flint and reaches for his wrists. Flint shivers faintly at the brush of his fingertips over his bare wrists.

Silver ties his wrists tight enough that Flint knows he’s truly restrained but not too tight so as to be uncomfortable. Then he just stands there for a moment and Flint is transported back to that day when they were captured. That moment when he thought Silver had betrayed him and was about to abandon him. And how he couldn’t help being caught by the sight of Silver’s damp curls clinging to his face, or the jacket he had been wearing as a disguise. He swallows tightly at the memory, but it swims over him, threatening to drown him. So much had passed in that short time. He hadn’t wanted to admit to the feeling of loss that assaulted him when he thought Silver was betraying him, the rage filling his body, and the stupid, sweet relief when he realized the truth.

Silver leans in, again touching him on the neck again, letting Flint feel the warm press of his fingertips. “If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me.”

“All right.” Flint murmurs. He already knows he doesn’t want Silver to stop, but the offer is appreciated.

Silver circles around and stops in front of him with his arms folded across his chest, just surveying Flint with pursed lips.

“Not to your liking?” Flint inquires.

“Quite the contrary.” Silver says. He reaches for his shirt and starts pulling it over his head. Flint watches mouth dry, slightly bemused as Silver discards first his shirt and then his boots.

“I thought you were going to…” Flint shifts in his bonds, a little confused by the direction this has taken.

Silver grins mischievously at him. “How hard is it going to be to look at me and not be able to touch?”

He has a point, he knows exactly what the sight of his body (clothed or unclothed) does to Flint, who suppresses a groan as Silver shimmies out of his breeches and smallclothes in one fluid motion.

“There.” Silver says.

He stands there, letting Flint just look at him. Flint’s seen Silver naked more times than he can count now, and yet this will never grow old. The sheer breathless of intimacy of it. Silver’s slim nude body stands there in the shaded afternoon light, all golden shadows and hesitantly welcoming skin. Flint watches his cock resting blithely between his thighs as Silver stands there, and licks his lips, waiting.

Silver moves closer then and kneels right between Flint’s thighs. He positions himself just right so when Flint gazes down be sees the proud v of his own body, his cock resting there against his breeches, and Silver’s body below him, situated snugly between his legs, waiting. There Silver rests his arms across Flint’s lap and gazes innocently up at him.

“Well?” Flint says.

“You thought I was going to betray you that day, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Flint admits. “And then you didn’t.”

“And then I didn’t.” Silver murmurs. He presses his lips to the very hem of Flint’s shirt.

Flint’s body trembles. _What’re you doing?_ – is on the tip of his tongue again, but he knows what Silver is doing. Silver’s going to make him regret that very first day when Flint told him _“I’d fuck you. But I won’t kiss you.”_

“Don’t worry.” Silver says, his eyes on Flint’s groin. “I won’t cross that line.”

The thing is, Flint already knows that, but more importantly he also knows he _almos_ t wants Silver to push the boundaries of this barrier he put up between them, to see how far it takes them, and how fragile they are, when Silver leans against them, how little it will take at this point for them to break.

Silver presses another kiss to his shirt, the heat of his mouth practically burning Flint’s skin through the material. He’s already stupidly, embarrassingly aroused. He’ll have to play this off if he’s going to escape anywhere near with his dignity intact. So Flint flexes his bounds wrists experimentally and raises an eyebrow at Silver. "Get on with it then."

"I am." Silver sounds supremely calm. He traces his fingertips up Flint's thigh just a light caress, near his hip and down the swell near his groin but not quite touching him there, just lazily drawing his fingertip back and forth across the spread of Flint’s covered thigh.

Flint watches, bemused as he dies this again, and then a third time. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my time with you." Silver says repeating the gesture with slower fingertips this time. It's starting to drive Flint mad. It's not enough to make him hard straight off, but it sends little brushes of dry lightning up and down his skin, like someone rubbing flint and steel together, trying to light a fire. If only he were naked like Silver. Or would that be worse?

He licks his dry lips. Probably this simple irritating friction is exactly what Silver intends to cause.

Silver returns to kissing his way up Flint’s shirt, each dry-mouthed kiss making Flint’s skin burn that much hotter when he draws away. Silver makes it all the way up to his collarbone and there he pulls back, sighing faintly. With an abrupt shift, he moves from between Flint’s thighs to stand a few feet away, off to the side.

Flint blinks softly and then glances down, stretching again at his bound wrists. “Are you sure you’re up to this?” He pretends the question is just aimed at Silver, and not secretly at himself.

Silver just grins. “Try me.”

He moves in close again, sitting down on Flint’s lap and reaching for the folds of his shirt. He pulls the collar open and reaches to suck wetly at Flint’s collarbone. His cock presses intently against Flint’s stomach.

Flint sucks in a breath at the feel of Silver’s mouth, hot and hungry on his skin. The graze of Silver’s teeth over his throat makes his own cock pulse between them. The entire feel of Silver’s body aligned with his is mesmerizing, overwhelming, threatening to pull him under.

“Remember the rules.” He mutters. They’ve come so close to breaking them now, he’d understand it if Silver throws caution to the wind and ignores them now that Flint’s restrained and can’t do a damn thing to stop him.

“Oh, I remember them.” Silver says. His mouth presses against Flint’s neck again and again, soft burning kisses that sizzle straight through Flint’s tortured skin. Silver’s mouth is so gentle, so versatile, so dexterous. So wanting and not demanding. The more Silver kisses his body the more Flint understands why the younger man has pursued his goal all throughout their time together. Silver knows how to kiss, and _well_. He clearly takes pleasure in it, sincere and utter pleasure. And he had wanted to share that, that pleasure and intimacy with Flint. His thumb strokes over the mark he’s left on Flint’s skin. Payback for all the marks Flint left on him before and then he leans in and bites it again.

Flint growls, hips straining towards Silver’s groin, wanting contact with that hardness he craved, the friction he needs, wants deep in his body. It’s not nearly enough to satisfy. His body is starving for Silver.

Silver kisses his way down Flint’s chest, lingering hungry bites of his lips and teeth that bite at Flint’s skin and leave him panting and breathless. He pulls Flint’s shirt free of his breeches, letting it fall free. He pulls the open swaths of shirt back and smooths his hands over the hard planes of Flint’s chest, all the way down that taut expense of his belly.  Sliding his hand lower until it’s just above his breeches, hovering there, waiting... Flint sucks in a breath and exhales. The feel of Silver’s palm on his skin is tremendously exhilarating. He wants Silver’s hands to go lower, to put his mouth on him and Silver just keeps teasing him.

Well…

…he keeps kissing, reminding Flint of all the times this particular touch could have been his, and he’d rejected it. Silver kisses Flint’s chest and pressing his teeth to the left nipple, making Flint groan and arch upward again. Silver swirls his tongue around the nub, then nipping at it. Flint’s aching cock presses against the fold of his breeches, pressing flat against the heat of Silver’s body.

As he kisses his way in a languid slow trail of kisses down his chest until he reaches his stomach where he kisses Flint’s navel and then kisses his way down along his bare belly. He pulls Flint’s breeches open and then reaches in to squeezes his cock through his drawers.

Flint bites down on his groan. Christ, Silver does indeed know exactly what he’s doing.

Silver squeezes him again and then leans down to suck again at the head through his drawers. Flint gasps at the heat wrapping itself around his desperate cock only to bite back down on a groan as Silver pulls back off to draw the band of drawers down below his cock.

“What are you doing?” Flint murmurs.

It’s torture as Silver slowly pulls his drawers down to reveal his muscular thighs, and aching cock. Silver keeps heading downward, making his way along the right thigh, kissing soft, sucking kisses along the inner curve of his thick muscle. Flint’s cock presses harder against him. It’s rock hard, right there, practically begging for attention. But Silver simply ignores it, tracing his thumb gently over the thigh he’s not currently kissing, in slow distracting motions that drive Flint to distraction.

He wants to thrust right into that generous gorgeous mouth of Silver’s until he’s buried in him, to fuck Silver’s mouth with quick ragged strokes. He can’t. He’s completely vulnerable to Silver’s onslaught right now. All he can do is beg. But he won’t do that either. His thighs ache, weak with desire. His cock’s full to throbbing, reddened with all the blood rushing to it. Every last thing Silver’s doing to him, still not touching his cock and Flint’s dying. He spreads his legs wider but there’s no escaping the longing.

Silver kisses his way over the skin right above his cock, hot and taut, aching with need. Flint just stares at him as he switches over to his other thigh and starts his pattern afresh. Flint closes his eyes, biting down on the whimper that rises out of him.

There’s a light slap to his cheek. His eyes snap open, glaring at Silver.

“You stay right here.”

“Wait till I get out of this.” Flint growls.

There’s a pause, and he wants to take back the words as Silver gazes at him in silence.

“Do you want me to let you go?” Silver asks in all seriousness.

“No.” Flint groans. That’s not what he wants. That’s so not what he wants. He closes his eyes again, wishing he knew what was the right thing to say here, to show Silver he wants this.

Silver settles back on his lap, resting his crotch against Flint’s and Flint’s eyelids flutter open at the touch.

Silver grins, licking his lips, rubbing his hips slightly against Flint’s, pressing his own bare heated shaft full against him, not grinding so much as gentle rubbing. A reading of Flint’s mind and body and patience, touching him so intimately it’s all Flint can do to keep from screaming.

Flint stifles a groan at the sensation. Silver has no right to do this to him, not after the kindness Flint has shown him. He gave him a _bath_ for fuck’s sake.

“Do you want me to let you go?” Silver purrs in his ear, making Flint all the more aware of where he is and what’s being done to him. Flint growls low in his throat, strangling on his frustration. Silver hovers, waiting and Flint knows he’s not going to get what he wanted until he gives an answer.

“No.” He whispers.

Silver leans down, his curls brushing Flint’s chest as he presses an open mouthed kiss to Flint’s upper thigh. “What do you want then?”

Flint stares down at him. That’s not the question he expected to come from Silver’s lips. He hesitates, and Silver gazes back at him, waiting for an answer.

“Your mouth on my cock.” Flint starts to say, and then catches the words back. “I want to fuck you.” He breathes, thinking, _I want to be inside you, touching you, the only way I can._

Silver squeezes his thigh and nods. “Good.”

He leans in close, his mouth a hairsbreadth from Flint’s own. “I want that too. I want you inside me.” His breath warms Flint’s skin.

And then he steps back and goes to fetch some oil, giving Flint a brief few minutes to collect himself.

 

*  *  *

 

Silver straddles him, sitting back so Flint can see what he’s doing. He slicks two fingers and eases them inside himself. Flint watches his face.

“How do you feel?” What is this doing to Silver, this semblance of power between them? Will it go to his head, or does he understand what it means?

“A little awkward at this angle.” Silver grimaces. Flint leans in and sets his teeth to Silver’s neck, simply grazing him gently.

 Silver moans, shifting closer and then he removes his fingers, wiping them on Flint’s breeches.

“You’ll pay for that later.” Flint tells him, but there’s no malice in his tone.

“Will I?” Silver inquires mildly and then he sinks down upon Flint’s cock.

Flint wants to suspend this moment in time, how it feels as his body and Silver’s blend together, exquisitely in fragile, human motion. He wants to swear, to bless this fragment of space they have, to preserve it somehow. He wants Silver to know how much it matters to fuck him.

Flint strains against his bonds. All he wants to do is break free from the ropes and pin Silver in his arms, to regain control, and yet this agonizing pace, the leisurely pace Silver is keeping him at is torturous bliss. Silver’s eyes have closed, as he rides Flint’s cock, so slowly it starts to feel it’s all he’s ever done. Their bodies have always been joined like this. There is only this between them and no one else. This aching insidiously growing desire between them.

“Do you ever…” Flint starts to ask before he has a chance to think.

“What?” Silver hasn’t opened his eyes.

Flint thinks about pretending it’s nothing, but the more he lets the silence grow, the more he still wants to know.

“Do you ever still want to fuck anyone else aboard the ship…?” (Or off it? his mind supplies unhelpfully.) He doesn’t want to think about Silver making eyes at people in the town, Silver flirting with tavern maids, speaking amiably with _anyone._ Silver in the brothel. He doesn’t want to think of that, not now.

At that Silver stops moving. He opens his eyes, just sitting there on Flint’s cock. “What?”

“When we first started this…and I wouldn’t.” Flint begins, feeling the flush overtaking his ears. _Wouldn’t kiss you._ He can’t speak the words aloud.

“You thought about going to another member of the crew.” He still remembers that night, when Silver had brought the wine to his cabin. He’s still fairly certain it had only been a ploy on Silver’s part, but he’s seen the way the other crew members look at Silver since then. He’d have to be naïve to ignore it.

“Do you not realize where I am right now?” Silver inquires. “I’ve got you buried inside of me, so full of  your cock, I want to shout my head off and this is what you’re choosing to tell me? Truly?”

“Just because you’re currently occupied doesn’t mean you don’t want someone else.” Flint says. He regrets, as he usually does, opening this line of conversation. Being close to Silver, truly close to him makes Flint aware of the vulnerabilities in allowing himself in such a position once more.) It’s easy to let himself be drawn closer, to tell Silver he doesn’t want him to be with someone else unless Silver wants that. Flint would never keep him against his will. He wishes he’d never started speaking.

Silver sighs. The exasperation in the way he shakes his head makes his curls dangle against his cheek. Flint longs to stroke them with his hand. “You truly don’t get it, do you?”

 _He’s in love with you, remember?_ – the voice in Flint’s head whispers and he ignores it as he’s been ignoring it ever since that night. It’s the only way to handle it. He can’t listen to it, for to listen to it would be to accept it, and to accept it would be to admit…

Silver eases off Flint’s dick and just stands there for a moment like he can’t remember what he was doing. He half turns, looking around the room.

“Where are you going?” Flint demands. His cock throbs with abandonment.

 “I need a fucking drink.” Silver says.

He goes over to the bureau nd reaches for the bottle of rum standing there. He pours a full cup and downs all of it, with a faint gasp. Then he pours more and turns around to survey Flint over the rum.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that? I have to practically throw myself at you to get you to fuck me, not to mention the struggle in getting you to even let me finish sucking you off in the first place.” He takes a gulp of rum. “Don’t get me started on the fact that you can’t kiss me.”

 _Can’t_ , Flint thinks. Silver thinks him incapable of the act. As though Flint has never been kissed. Can’t.

Silver takes another gulp of rum. “Right now I’m not sure I’d even let you if you did want to, not even for the entirety of the Urca Gold.”

“That’s a lie.” Flint says automatically.

“You’re right, it is.” Silver downs the rest of his rum and sets the cup down with a clatter.

It would probably irritate him to no end if Flint tells him how attractive he looks right now, with his frustration and arousal practically simmering off his nude skin. Flint can barely take his eyes away from him, but he’s spoiled for choice. Silver’s aroused cock or the way his hips flow when he turns. Those jutting hip lines that Flint wants to lick his way downwards before he then slips Silver’s cock into his mouth.

“You’re not even listening.” Silver growls.

Flint makes a heroic effort and focuses. “Were you done?”

Silver rolls his eyes. “No.”

“Tell me when you’re done and I’ll stop staring at your ass.” Flint tells him.

“You want to come, don’t you?” Silver takes another drink of rum. “That’s too bad.”

“Silver.” Flint warns. They have this room until morning to play out this charade, but if Silver even considers leaving him like this all night, Flint will wring his beautiful neck and leave him for the crows.

Silver turns sharply on his heel. “Oh, I’m going to make you come.” He states dangerously. He goes back to Flint’s thighs and starts working his underclothes all the way down from where he had left them previously.

“Silver.”

“Lift your ass.”

Flint sighs, but does so Silver can tug his underclothes and breeches until he lowers them completely to his ankles. Instead of resuming his position on Flint’s cock, however, he pushes Flint’s thighs wide open and starts sucking lewdly at his balls.

Flint’s head falls back as Silver works him slowly into a state of frenzy, as he massages and nuzzles at Flint’s sack. Just as Flint starts to moan, Silver slips a finger between his cheeks and Flint jerks as he strokes over his hole.

They’ve never discussed Silver fucking him. Silver’s never voiced the desire. Flint has grown accustomed to being the one who showed him things. What if he was the first man Silver fucked? A tremulous feeling rises in Flint’s chest; he wants that. But for now Silver merely strokes over his hole repeatedly, a teasing touch over that puckered ache. Flint tries to spread his legs further to gain more friction, anything, but Silver has learned how to tease him just right or maybe he’s always known that.

Silver’s finger pushes just inside him and Flint makes an embarrassing noise in his throat that dances very close to a whine. Silver teases the thick vein along the underside of his cock with his tongue, squeezing his balls with one hand and pushes a little further with his finger. The stimulation is too much and Flint feels himself coming, quick and hot. “Silver.”

“Mmmm.” Silver looks up just in time to get splattered.

Flint laughs helplessly through his orgasm, he can’t help it. The startled look in Silver’s eyes, the come coating his cheeks, dripping down his nose and jaw, droplets in his hair and running down his neck.

God, Flint wants to lick every last drop off him.

“Fuck.” Silver shakes his head. There’s even come in his eyelashes. He’s absolutely beautiful and Flint can’t bear it.

For a moment he wonders if something shows in his expression because Silver just eyes him. But no, he  simply grins up at Flint. “You’re licking every last drop of your mess off me.”

“Untie me and I’ll do just that.”

“Oh no.” Silver says. “I’m not through with you yet.” He straddles Flint’s lip again, nudging his spent cock with his thighs. “Come on.”

He leans in close and Flint’s tongue darts out, and he licks at Silver’s neck. Silver tilts his head this way and that, letting Flint work his way upwards until his tongue trails over Silver’s cheek, along his jaw, and then there’s a moment, a hesitation in the static air between them, and then Flint licks deliberately right over Silver’s lips.

Silver shivers, staring wordlessly at Flint, his lips framing words Flint can’t make sense of, and Silver can’t even bring to voice.

“Lower your head.” Flint murmurs. “And close your eyes.”

Silver does, leaning in closer, his thighs warming Flint’s cock. Flint licks his eyebrows and eyelashes, feeling Silver shudder under his ministrations, feeling Silver’s hard length prod his belly, and his own cock stir again in response. Somehow Silver does this to him, making his body want more, even if it’s already given him everything he’s got.

“There.” Flint says at last, his voice is rough.

Silver opens his eyes and stares at him, his gaze going to Flint’s lips. For a moment Flint thinks this is it, Silver will smash that barrier now and kiss him, and then? What happens then?

But instead Silver merely repositions himself, urging Flint’s cock with coaxes and teasing until it’s standing upright again. And then Silver slides down on Flint’s cock once more. This time he rides Flint mercilessly, making him sweat and pant, until he’s crying out hoarsely as Silver clenches around him, squeezing him with his entire body until Flint comes again, and this time Silver does as well, shooting over Flint’s belly with unrestrained enthusiasm.

 At last he slumps against Flint’s chest with a sigh. “Fuck.”

“Silver.” Flint turns his head and his lips brush Silver’s hair. “Get up and untie me before you fall asleep.”

“Mm, but I’m comfortable here.”

“Untie me.” Flint commands and finally Silver slides off him and goes around to untie him.

Flint gets up and stretches. There are marks on his wrists from where he strained. Silver catches sight of them and winces.

“I’m sorry.” He begins, but Flint shakes his head.

“It’s nothing.” He nods at Silver. “Go over to the bed.”

He pours himself a cup of rum, assuaging the dryness of his throat, and carries it over to the bed where Silver is already stretched out, a faraway look in his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Flint asks, curious.

“Mm?” Silver says. “Nothing.”

It’s a lie, but Flint can’t find it in him to care.

 

*  *  *

 

Silver lies there, pleasantly sated and contented, and quietly restless, as Flint settles down beside him, casually arranging his body so they’re lying close together.

That first night he had left Flint, after Flint had finished stroking him off, and he had stood there in the shadows, watching his captain lick his come from his hand. That was the moment he had known he would one day kiss Captain Flint.

And he still wants that. Perhaps it’s not going to happen tonight, or tomorrow, or a week, or a year. Perhaps it will never happen. He lets the ache in his chest settle, lets the slow acceptance burrow its way in deep. He doesn’t want it, but he can’t help it.

He turns over and buries his face in the crook of Flint’s shoulder, nuzzling in so that his face is half buried in Flint’s armpit.

Flint eyes him with a chuckle, hearing the soft sigh Silver makes, and wraps an arm around him.

 

*  *  *

 

In the morning when Flint rolls his sleeves up to his arms once more, he sees one of the men giving his wrists a look, but he keeps his face stern and eventually the man looks elsewhere.

He watches Silver in the street as he speaks with another man, and then sends him away.

Flint beckons him over. “And that one?” He’s asking about the vote, but he’s thinking about how Silver never really answered his question about wanting anyone else.

“It’s hard to say.” Silver mutters, leaning against the porch railing.

“And?” Flint leans in, observing Silver.

“Yes?” Silver looks almost impatient.

“Your vote.” Flint murmurs in his ear. “I trust I have it now?”

Silver’s lips twitch faintly, not able to hold back a smile. “You have it.” He pauses, looking up at Flint, quietly in the sun. “You have me.”

Flint gazes at him. “Good.” He returns softly. He starts to respond, further, but Silver’s already half turned away.

 “I should make sure of more of those votes.” He turns and strides down the street and Flint watches him go, knowing in that moment that he’s lost his heart as well.

In his mind he lets it play out as he wanted. Silver says ‘you have me’ and Flint leans forward to cup his face, to tell him, ‘as you do me.’

He’s tempted to call Silver back then and there, and tell him, to make it play out just like that, but no, the moment is past. Silver’s declared himself and Flint’s still in the shadows, the press of Silver’s mouth still branded upon his skin.


End file.
